


Overwhelmed

by DominaRava



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bruises, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: Kept under watch,You cannot move.Overwhelmed and exhausted,He keeps you.His Obsession.





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> _Another drabble for the discord peeps as a mild preview as for what is to come~_

__**The last one alive.  
The apple of his eye.   
The mayter in chains.  
The fury in his viens.   
His Obsession.**

Hands nervous with sweat made holding any wires steady an unachievable dream. Echos of their screams rang out in your head as your heart pounded with his presence. When his power paralyzed your senses and caught your breath-- was it over then? Or when the strength of his arms carried you past a hook- then another? Was he taunting you? Futility was heavy on your mind at the thought of trying to escape his hold, and when you felt the cushion of a hospital bed under the weight of your fall, it was all that was left. 

Restraints. Restraints. Restraints. Always you were bound. To succumb to his electric touch was never an easy pill to swallow. Nor the roughness in his grasp or the hell in his eyes. Bruises and cuts littered you whenever he had finished his punishing affection, making every touch an unbearable torrent of pain and pleasure. 

Did he like to watch you suffer? 

He always seemed amused by the sounds you made, be it in lust or horror. Amused he was-- with the sound of his laughter haunting you whenever you had a moment of peace. Even with his girth stretching you between the pry of his arms holding your legs wide, his cackling laugh still filled the air. This had become one of his favorite things to do with you; long gone were the days of blood fueling his lust.

But would it have been fair to say that you didn't secretly revel in this? 

How his hands gripped your thighs, the pulses of his energy bursting through you whenever he saw your end in sight, he left your head spinning. It did surprise you the first time you felt your arms reaching up for him, held by their ties, and how he let you. Oh how he let you place your love laiden kisses upon his face, loving the twisted irony of what he was doing to you. Leather bindings strained against your desire to touch him, forcing your cries to be louder, needier. In the back of your mind you wondered if he would ever let you touch him, was he worried about something? 

In reaction to the tears streaming down your cheeks and the pleading in your cries, he finally craned over you to set you free. There was no way you could have prepared yourself for it. Quickly, oh so quickly, your hands went to roaming his arms, his chest, taking enjoyment from the wonder in your gaze. Letting your hands move to caress his face you feared was a step too far, but he did not give pause to your hand. Rather, he leaned in a bit, not flinching as you ran your fingers over the chrome of his hardware. Stilled with your legs high in the air and his body betwixt them, the moment was frozen with the sound of his breath. 

Why he let your wandering fingers slip out one of the props, then the other from his lips could have been anyone's guess. But it made it so much easier to lay your affection in heated kisses as his hips returned to their movements. The crackling staic in his caress was too much as he left you crying out for him, your body tightening around him from the release. Nails clawed into his back, begging for his climax to come before he broke you in two. A powerful burst of current ripped through you as he finished, leaving you helpless to his abuse and open to his affection. 

__**Out of the noose,  
She is loose.   
Into his hold,  
Out of the cold.   
His Obsession.**

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
